


Fan Vid: Fragments - Only Time (Carrie Mathison/Nicholas Brody, Carrie Mathison/Peter Quinn)

by koalathebear



Series: Fragments Prism [8]
Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes this song is used in that rather extraordinary Volvo ad with Jean Claude Van Damme doing the splits but I have always loved this song and I really wanted to use it for a Carrie Mathison video …</p><p>I’m about to post the final fragment in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1089542">Fragments</a> series … so to delay that for a moment, I made a fan video about Carrie that kind of reflects the way I approached the fic.  That I wanted to stick to canon as much as I could, that Quinn would be the sort of person who would give Carrie as much time as she needed.  Hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Vid: Fragments - Only Time (Carrie Mathison/Nicholas Brody, Carrie Mathison/Peter Quinn)

[Homeland: Fragments - Only Time](http://vimeo.com/84581006) from [koala bear](http://vimeo.com/user5096790) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
